Demons Clash
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: When Inu Yasha is called to modern Tokyo by Sota, everything falls apart.!Kagome mysteriously disapears, and everything is going wrong, until, someone returns, then it turns into a downfall of misfortune. I've changed the name of the story!As always, revi
1. Prologue

Prologe  
  
The time had come. The jewel was whole, completed...naraku dead, air rip  
  
gone, Kikyo was at peace, but most of all everyone had what they wanted  
  
revenge, and someone forever...all but Inu yasha.Kagome had disapeared,  
  
no one new where she was. When Kikyo was put to rest by Kagomes spell  
  
she just sort of disapeared too.But now Inu Yasha was worried.  
  
"Where is s-she M-m-m-miroku? Dammit!!W-where did she go?"Inu Yasha  
  
stuttered.  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha, you of all people should know that she wouldn't  
  
leave without saying goodbye."Miroku said and pulled Sango in closer  
  
to himself.*Not on purpose at least.*  
  
And somewhere in present Tokyo a sleepy Kagome woke with her hands and  
  
feet tied, her mouth gagged, and a knife pressed firmly to her neck.  
  
"Well, looked who decided to come back to me..."A rough male voice  
  
said in Kagome's ear."It's been fifteen years my dear daughter..."  
  
*F-f-father?!* 


	2. Blood Red Bodies

WITH DEMONS BLOOD AND A MORTALS LOVE CHAPTER ONE  
  
BLOOD RED BODIES  
  
"Well, looked who decided to come back to me..."A rough male voice  
  
said in Kagome's ear."It's been fifteen years my dear daughter..."  
  
*F-f-father?!*....Splurt....  
  
~Back in The past~  
  
Inu Yasha sat in the Sacred god tree sniffing.  
  
*She's sniff really sniff gone sniff for sniffgood, I can't  
  
pick up her sent at all.*Inu Yasha walked over to the well and saw her  
  
gigantic rucksack that she always had with her...well except now.Now  
  
she wasn't even here to not have it with her.*Gods I miss her...*  
  
And then he caught it. Another sent.Very simular to Kagomes, but a  
  
male, and much, much ,much older than her...hmmm.And with that he set  
  
off towards the village and his companions, and Sesshomaru.Shudder.*Oh  
  
well....*  
  
~At the Higorashi shrine Present day~  
  
R-Ring!R-Ring!!  
  
"Coming, coming..."Mumbled kagomes mom."Hello...Higorashi residents how  
  
can I help you?"Pause. .... "Hello?Whos there?"  
  
"Look out the kitchen window Tia."Click.  
  
*Tia? How did that man know my name?And why did he sound like my  
  
departed husband?*Mrs.Higorashi thought as she absent mindedly walked  
  
towards the window and pulled back the curtain.  
  
"H-h-huh...what is that?"And with that Mrs.Higorashi went out to the  
  
Old God Tree. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"And then she saw it.Blood. Tons of it  
  
splatered over the ground below a humans body hanging limply by a rope  
  
tied around the neck, and a deep gash in the neck, that looked as if it  
  
were from a knife.Then Mrs.Higorashi took the care to see who it was.  
  
Slowly she looked up from the pool of blood to see none other than her  
  
own daughter haning from the rope, blood dripping from her fingers to  
  
the ground a dead look in her open eyes. Her blood was everywhere. Not only did it come from the wound itself.it came from her mouth, and dripped from places like her hands and feet.  
  
"N-no..i-I-it cant be no."She said as she backed away. "No.SOTA!!!!DAD!!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE KAGOME'S HURT!!"  
  
"Sota was out the front door instantly, like grandpa was at the phone.Sota ran to his mother and took a peek at his big sister, his eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Uh mom , I think hurt is an understatement, maybge dying..orsniffled-d- de-dead."Sota managed to get out.  
  
"No!No!Inu Yasha always watches her,he.."  
  
"That's it! He came when Kagome was in trouble with the flesh eating mask, and he'll come now!!"Sota ran up to his sister and put his hands in the pool of blood below her.  
  
"It'll be okay sis, Inu Yasha'll be here soon!"*I hope.* And he turned and ran to the well ,only to be stopped by grandpa.  
  
"Sota your hands are covered with blood wha.."Sota pointed to his mother crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Im going to get Inu Yasha grandpa.Go see mom, she needs some comforting now 'kay?Bye!"Then Sota made a mad run the rest of the way to the well. Once inside the mini shrine he stood beside the well and prayed to every god he knew existed that Inu Yasha would come and save is sister.With that done he jumped into the well expecting to hit dirt, but instead was pulled into the past. He looked up to see no shrine, just the clear blueish red sky above him.*Funny* He thought to himself.*It's the middle of the day and the sky looks like it a sunset.*Looking around he saw a convient vine to climb and started to work his way out of the well.  
  
Back in Kaedes hut the two demon brothers picked up Sotas sent, not realizing who it was.  
  
"Smell that Inu Yasha?"Sess asked in a low mumble.  
  
"Yeah clear as, sniff day."He replied then got up to go.  
  
"Where are you going Inu Yasha?"Miroku asked curiosly.  
  
"I can smell Kagomes blood."  
  
"WHAT?!"Everyone in the hut yelled at the same time.  
  
"But I cant actually smell Kagome herself.just ."  
  
"Her blood."Sesshomaru finished for him.Inu Yasha just nodded dumbly.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama are we going to go with Inu Yasha-sama and help him?"A cute little girl asked from beside Jaken.  
  
"..You know what? We are going to Rin, we'll help my brother get his girl back."  
  
"Yay!!!!!"Inu Yasha coulsnt help but smirk at the little girl.*One day I think that I'll have a kid too..*He thought before leaving the hut with the whole group of companions following close behind. Inu Yasha looked back and saw that the group consisted of (himself), his brother, Rin, Myoga, Jaken , Shippo, Miroku, Sango, & Kirara.Six not including Myoga, Jaken and Kirara, that was more than enough. And so they made their way to the Bone Eaters well, Miroku, Sango, Shippoand Jaken riding on Shippo, Rin on Sesshomaru, & Myoga with himself.But they didn't get to far before running into Sota.  
  
Blink.Blink.Blink.  
  
"InuYasha!!!!"Sota yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kid?What are you doing here? And why is Kagomes blood on you..hey where is your uh.sister any ways?"Inu Yasha asked the kid.  
  
At the word 'Kagome' Sotas eyes filled with tears, and by the time Inu Yasha had finished what he was saying Sota had thrown himself at Inu Yasha, and was crying just like Kagome.  
  
*Like sister like brother I guess.*InuYasha thought silently."Hey stop crying,..whats the matter.sush , tell me whats bothering you."Inu Yasha was holding sota, and everyone stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Scince when did Inu Yasha become so.so."Sango began.  
  
"Caring?Loving?Not so insensitive, but indeed sensitive?"Miroku finished.  
  
"Yes thank you.hey scince when did you start giving him compliments?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"But you just."  
  
"Silly girl whoever said that I was paying him a compliment?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"I was merly finishing the sentence that you could not!"He stated making himself sound heroic.  
  
*What a wierdo. *Sango thought.  
  
Blink.Blink.  
  
"Anyways."Sess started. "Back to my little brother."As he said that he turned to Inu Yasha who was listening to Kagomes younger sibling.  
  
"S-s-shes, sobshes..sniffle sobwe, er my m-mom found her hanging f-from th-the old god tree..sob.."Inu Yasha's eyes widened in horror as Sota said this. "Aparently someone stabbed her neck,"  
  
"It might not be true."  
  
"M,mh.there was a huge puddle of blood below her body..she looked like she was stran...gled..hey how come were in a shrine?...Inu Yasha?."  
  
*I just gotta know, Kagome please live, don't die on me..uhhh.* As Inu Yasha jumped through the open door he saw what sota was crying about.Kagome was still hanging there just like when Sota left to get Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wh-what?"Inu Yasha put Sota down.  
  
"Oh my god."Sangos voice among the others was heard.Inu Yasha was unconsionsly walking towards the tree and Kagome, with Sota close behind.  
  
"The ambulance should have been here by now."  
  
"No Sota."His mother said from her spot on the ground. "They were found five minutes ago murdered. Someone doesn't want her to live.I , I just called the police if you listen you can hear the siren of the ambulance ."  
  
"Police mom?"  
  
"To make sure that the ambulance gets from one point to another."As this was said Inu Yasha walked further towards Kagome, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Mrs.Higorashi."  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"If she does have a chance of living, which I will make sure she does.I'll give her blood. it will help her heal faster then the demonic part will go when its not needed."  
  
Mrs.Higorashi nodded her head in reply.The sound of the ambulance came roaring around the corner with the ambulance itself and the two police cars one in front, one in tow.  
  
"Inu Yasha you stay here with Sota, when its alright I'll come and take you and your friends to the hospital to see Kagome, but you must wear some clothes from this time and Kagome will wear clothes from her time when she goes back, if she can.Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."Inu Yasha could see that she had been crying and was on the verdge to again.  
  
The doctors took a look at Kagome once she was down and on the stretcher.  
  
"Shes still alive."One said. " Her neck suprisingly didn't break.The only thing that she'll need is blood, fast."  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome, her eyes open but no emotion, they looked just.dead.  
  
"I'll give her blood."Inu Yasha said to the doctor.  
  
"Hmmm..usually we would look for a blood type, but we are in a paer.perdikamant."  
  
"Cough That's cough perdicament.cough cough"Everyone but Inu Yasha jumped when Kagome attempted to speak. Instead he held her bloody hand and stared at her now closed eyes.  
  
"Sush now, your going to a um.what was it?"  
  
"Hospital dear."  
  
"Yeah a hospital.And your going to live, because you arent gonna die on me.not yet, not till I give you permision.."Chuckle, cough. "Stop.sorry, didn't mean to make you laugh, don't strain yourself..theyre going to take you away now so..um.you uh kinda gotta let go of my hand ..Kagome?"Inu Yasha was raising his arm attempting to break loose of her death grip.but not sucseeding.  
  
"Don't worry young man.we see that she means a lot to you.just come with us in the ambulance, we'll give her a bit of blood then."And with that Inu Yasha got in the ambulance with a change of clothes from when Sota ran into the house and Kagome holding his hand.Now it was off to the hospital. 


	3. Hospital Daze

WITH DEMONS BLOOD AND A MORTALS LOVE CHAPTER TWO  
  
HOSPITAL DAZE  
  
"Come with me sir."A young nurse said to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome where is she going?"  
  
"To her room, I'll take you there after we get some blood, seeing that the idiots who brought her here forgot to give her some."  
  
Inu Yasha took a last look at Kagome before following the nurse to a small room where she took some blood from him.It didn't hurt him of course, but he was surprised to see how much they took, meaning that Kagome had lost way to much blood.The nurse then took him back to Kagome's room, once there the nurse left him alone with her and her family(excluding Sota and grandpa, so I guess its just her mom.) He sat down beside Mrs.Higorashi.  
  
"Mrs.Higorashi.?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Whats happening?I don't understand."Inu Yasha put his head in his hands.  
  
"It's not an extremly long story, but if you want to know I can tell you."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay here goes.when Kagome was five, her brother still a baby, almost twelve years ago.when I was still married to that son of a bitch way ward husband of mine.*grrr*.anyways.I loved him and so did Kagome, Sota doesn't really know him, seeing that he was only a baby, but with all the stories he's been told he has grown to love him, even though he doesn't know him. My husband was an FBI agent.an did very well in his line of work, I always stayed up hoping that he was alright.which is why Im so careful of my children, in fear of them going insane, or getting killed.But back to my point, then one day this assignment came up, and he spent months on end trying to figure it out.and one night he came home, he was drunk I think.Im not to sure, but he hit me.hard*grrrrr* that bastard.ooo.then he threw dad into a wall and went for Kagomes room, where she was sleeping, dad went for the room and I went for the phone.and I called the police, and over the conversation that I was having, I could hear Kagome crying, things breaking, and the silence of my son. Then the police came, they were shocked to see an FBI agent doing that to his own family yet!And was taken to an insane asylum.he stayed there for about three months then he dissapeared.they went to his room, and he was gone.no trace of him.well except for this piece of paper that lay on the bed.It said quote 'I'll be back for my daughter, my Kagome.' End quote.and he oviously had something to do with this."  
  
"What did you tell Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When her dad left?"  
  
"Um I recall I told her that he was living in a land that was in the clouds, then she looked at me confused, and I told her that in time she would hopefully understand."  
  
"So that must be why Kagome never told me about him."  
  
"Oh probably.hey, whats with the marks on Kagomes face?Whats happening to her."  
  
"That's what I was telling you.the blood.my blood would give her demon senses, and the power to heal, for as long as she needs them."  
  
"But the stripes."  
  
"They probably just gave her a little to much blood, but she shouldn't get anymore than those stripes.actually, she shouldn't even have any stripes."Inu Yasha said while walking over to the contraptions that were giving her the blood, and in the blink of an eye he cut the chord. The machine stopped giving her blood, and Inu Yasha just looked at Kagome, with a lost gaze. "Say Mrs. Higorashi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How hard is it to locate someone in this world?"  
  
"Easier than in your world.Im guessing, why?"  
  
"Im going to try and locate my brother."  
  
"Whats his name?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Ill keep my eyes and ears open."  
  
"Yeah, sure,"He began returning his stare to his Kagome. "My poor Kagome."  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
The cool spring breeze blew a girls raven black hair about in the air.  
  
So quiet.The figure in the school uniform thought to herself.That is until.huh?A demon arora?Hope its Inu Yasha.not some wacked phsyco.She turned to the general direction of the power that she felt.Nothing.hmmm...  
  
"Kagomeee."A strong masculine voice whispered in her ear.Kagome froze. "Im here for you.just like I promised.come and stay with me."  
  
Kagome was turned around so fast that it made her head spin. "What the hell!!!???!"  
  
"Im back dear."  
  
"No your dead!!!But you're here."Kagome stumbled out.  
  
He held her close and stroked her hair. "Yes my child I am.forever.stay with me.stop struggling, no one can see or hear you so theres no point in struggling, I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
"No.no!!!!!Your dead, dead!!!!!!"She screamed.  
  
"SHUTUP!" He yelled and struck her head. Kagome fell unconsious at the touch of the hit.  
  
"I.Inu Yasha."  
  
* * * (Just so you know.this part was in the prologe, and parts are the same, but this is longer and more detailed, but the same part!)***  
  
Kagome woke up with a hedache.She sat up slowly and precausly looked around the sunfilled room.Noticing that her hands and feet were tied mouth gagged.  
  
"Ah, my dear your awake.good.."As the familiar voice said this a knife was pressed firmly to the soft skin of her neck.The tip of the knife aimed inward.  
  
"So my dear daughter has finally returned to my safe grasp, not by choice oviusly.they have you brainwashed my dear child, stay with your old man."  
  
F-f-father?!  
  
"That's right dear daddys back." The gag in Kagomes mouth fell and she started to sob.  
  
"They have made you soft, you cry.tears.something that you never did as a child."  
  
"Daddy. why.?"  
  
"Because, while you grew up I could only watch, I know you better than you think."  
  
"If so you had better kill me know, because I know someone who would rip the bowels from your belly if he knew what you were doing to me."  
  
"Youre so right so I am only doing what you want."  
  
"Huh?!" .Splurt."Gurgle. cough.Inu. Yasha."  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
"Ahhhh!!"Kagome screamed and shot up from her position lying down.What was that?! She thought holding her head in her hands.and why the hell can I hear and smell so many things.?At that moment a nurse came in with a worried look on her face.  
  
"M'am? Are you alright?"  
  
"Its him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daddys back.shit daddys back."Kagome held herself, and the nurse noticed that she was shivering.but not from being cold, but from fear.  
  
"Shhh..its alright Miss."The nurse said and stood up to go.  
  
"Don't leave me alone.he'll find me. and hurt me again."  
  
".."The nurse pittied her, she was frightened because her dad was trying to kill her. "Its alright dear, we'll get someone to come in and stay with you.."And with that she left the room leaving kagome shivering in the now lit up room.Kagome turned her head to the door, and heard the nurse and doctors conversation.  
  
"Sir you should call Mrs.Higorashi, her daughter is freaked."  
  
"But its three in the morning."  
  
"She needs someone here with her."  
  
"Alright." And the doctor dialed up Kagomes mom.  
  
Three in the morning?Whats the date then? Kagome thought silently.  
  
The nurse came back into the room and started to tell Kagome what was going on.  
  
"M'am?You've been unconsious, and its Friday."  
  
"Friday? Then I only missed two days of school."  
  
"Ummm.m'am? You've been asleep for two weeks, not days."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!???!"  
  
***  
  
The stillness of the night, the gentle breeze blowing leaves around.and everything was quiet at the Sunset Shrine.Now over to the house of sleeping(induldge sleeping)humans, ..and half demon.that's right, all of them sleeping.that is until the hospital decides to see whats happening at three in the morning.  
  
Okay picture this.Inu Yasha fell asleep on the couch.beside the phone, and there is a phone beside Mrs. Higorashi's head.(Shes a very light sleeper.^_^)  
  
Ring!!!Ring!!!!RING!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhh!!!!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?!?!"Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
*At the same time.*  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!OMIGOD!!!Shes dead, shes dead..DAMMIT WHERES THAT STUPID PHONE???!!!"Mrs.Higorashi bellowed, stumbling around the dark room.  
  
The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Sota. "Mom.whats all the screaming about?" (Ring.ring.)  
  
"And what the hell is that sound?"An angry Inu Yasha came in.  
  
"The phone, omigod.shes dead.where.oh there it is.hello? (Pause..)Yes this is she.huh? You mean to tell me that you called at three in the morning just to tell me that my daughter has regained consiousness, you mean to tell me that you woke up the entire household for that?!!(Silence)Now?! No way.as much as I love my daughter.(Pause)NO!!!!" SLAM!!!!! The two boys just stood there staring.  
  
"Feh.I don't care, Im going to the hospital, NOW. If Kagomes up she'll most likely want to know a bunch of stuff, so Im."  
  
"NO!You are going to stay put until morning.you don't know your way around Tokyo, and I will not go around to find you tommorow, got it?!"  
  
"Yes M'am."Inu Yasha bowed his head in respect. Who ever thought that I would be polite to a human.oh well shes Kagomes mom, and I don't think that Kagome would like it if I were to hurt her. "Huh?"  
  
"I said try and get some more sleep, we will all go see her in the morning." And with that said the house went back to quiet and the peaceful sound of people sleeping, all except for Inu Yasha.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stared out the window of her room in the hospital, hoping that this was all a bad dream and that she would wake up to Inu Yasha and Miroku bickring, and Shippo sleeping beside her, and Sango petting Kirara, but she never did wake up, and the pain in her neck was slowly but surley going away. Behind her she heard the nurse re-enter her room.  
  
"There not coming till morning aren't they?"She asked.  
  
"Yes miss.are you alright!?"The nurse rushed to Kagomes side.Kagome was leaning against the wall holding her head as if in pain.  
  
"He..he's here.*gasp* get security."Kagome struggled to get up.  
  
"Wh-what why miss?"  
  
As this was said Kagome's hands moved towards her neck, and as if they were grasping something, struggling to remove it, but failing.Her face was turning white, and in the blink of an eye, she was throown against the wall across the room.  
  
"..!"The nurse stumbled out of the room, tripping over something that wasn't there and was pinned to the ground. "SECURITY!!!" She managed to scream.  
  
*Shut up bitch *  
  
Footsteps sounded from the hallway, stoping at the sight of blood on the floor.  
  
"Whats this doing here?"The first doctor said.  
  
"Dunno Tim." By the time this was said they had rounded the corner only to find a headless nurse covered by a pool of blood infront of Higorashi Kagomes room. They stepped over the body and walked into the room, it was a wreck.things were everywhere, thrown, torn, broken, and in the corner of the room she lay barley consious.  
  
"Miss.Higorashi."Tim muttered. "Are you alright?" He stepped ever closer and saw that there were more marks on her neck, as if she were struggling to break free of someone trying to strangle her. "Ah shit, Tom call Tia Higorashi again!! She has to come now!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Silence at The Sunset Shrine until.the cursed phone rings.again.  
  
"@!:@#!" (Guess who?) "Damn cursed phone!!!" Inu Yasha yelled and picked up the phone. "Hello?!"  
  
Hello who's speaking? Is Mrs.Tia Higorashi in?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mrs.Higorashi?..  
  
"Yeh, yeah just a minute.here."Inu Yasha handed the phone to Mrs.Higorashi who had woken up and came down stairs.  
  
Mrs.Higorashi.  
  
"What are you doing calling at this hour?!"  
  
We must ask you to come to the hospital.  
  
"Why would I."  
  
It envolves your daughter Kagome..  
  
"Im very well aware that it involves my daughter!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha flinched at the tone that she was using, Gee.I don't think that Ive ever heard her use that tone before, . almost like she doesn't really care about Kagome. I wonder.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Huh?What?!"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"."Inu Yasha was taken to Kagomes room to get some 'within the time era' kinda clothes. and then got into the car to go to the hospital.When they got to the destination, they noticed that all the lights were off except one room(Probaly Kagomes) and the hallways, and the rest was dark. They stepped into the light of the hallway. Inu Yasha put his hand over his sensitive nose to block the stentch from around the corner.Mrs.Higorashi saw it first.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Gross.it stinks.hey you!" A doctor turned and stopped to talk to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"In her room sir."But before he could finish Inu Yasha was gone to her room.He made his way over the now headless body to find a doctor standng infront of an open winow, or broken window shaking and staring down at what at a first glance would seem like the ground, but.  
  
Where's Kagome?..No please no. "Hey what are you looking at?!"  
  
The doctor slowly turned around as if relucant to take his eyes off what he was watching.Blood trickled down from his chin to the floor.he hadn't noticed it before, he was too anxious to see Kagome, but now he could smell it blood.a mixture of blood, the nurses, the doctors, gulp.Kagomes, and one that he couldn't identify.it smelt somewhat familiar, he'd smelt it before, where they first found Kagome hanging from the tree.prabably whoever did this, that must be their blood sent. Inu Yasha's thoughts were cut short by the doctors words.  
  
"She.s-s-shes r-right.(gasp).he.is b-back."Speaking the last words that he could he fell to the ground revealing a huge gash on the right side of his face, actually that half of his face was basicly , well gone. Hes lucky he lived as long as he did.now wheres Kagome? Inu Yasha stood and finished the short distance from his current position to the broken window and looked down to see none other than Kagome.on the ground.twenty -three floors down.Her own blood covered the ground benath her. No.god no.Inu Yasha ran out the door dodging bodies in the process, he sped past people.or the patients that were wondering what was happening. Doctors, and nurses followed, or tried to follow the speeding demon, when they caught up they saw what he was seeing, Kagome lying motionless in (yet another) pool of blood.but there was another pool.on the street.A fight maybe? Tears started to stream down Inu Yasha's face. "No.shes not dead, theres no way, god please no." Inu Yasha nelt down beside her taking in her smell. Waitaminute.her smell, isn't natural, ..its not her.??!But it has to be.what in the seven hells?!  
  
"Young man. my daughter is dead, deal with it." Inu Yasha was about to respond, but then it hit him. Daughter?! He looked up just in time, just in time to see the face that would haunt his dreams, and his very soul until it was destroyed.  
  
"Inu Yasha.I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry." 


	4. At The Grave(Short extension to chapter ...

EPILOUGE(To chapter three)  
  
"Its just so.so depressing.stupid worthless rain."  
  
The day of the funeral was perfect. Depressing. Rain and black storm clouds covered the sky, leaving not a trace of colour in the sky.Down below wasn't any better. People in black sitting, standing, and praying for the lost life of a young person.The rain had soaked everything, and eventually the funeral ended, leaving Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sota and Grandpa standing around the grave. The grave read Higorashi Kagome, Rest In Peace. So its over.Everyone but Inu Yasha left, and Inu Yasha placed a dozen red roses on the grave.  
  
"I'll be seeing you in my dreams my angel.don't forget about me.I-I love you Kagome. Wherever you are my angel, I love you and I pray that you hear my words, for I didn't have the chance to tell you before.this." And with that Inu Yasha reluctantly turned around and walked away in the rain.He walked past Miroku and looked sadly at him, tears in his eyes. "Its alright Inu Yasha, Im pretty sure Kagomes soul would have heard you."  
  
"I was to late Miroku!"He blurted out. "I couldn't save her because I was too late!" Then he ran off towards the car.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha.you've got it all wrong. this puzzle.this mystery.this murder is far from over...." 


	5. As Red As The Rose

WITH DEMONS BLOOD AND A MORTALS LOVE CHAPTER THREE  
  
AS RED AS THE ROSE  
  
*" Inu Yasha.belive in me.wake up.do whatever it is that you do.and visit my grave, bring a smile, and talk to me.but don't loose faith in me.not yet." *  
  
"SHIT!"Inu Yasha awoke with a start. That dream again.her grave? .Kagome.I havent visited you for so long.today I will.but first I'll go bring your brother to school. Inu Yasha wiped the tears away and turned on the light, momentarily blinding him. "I think Sota is going on that class trip for a week today." He mumbled to himself. "Huh?" On the desk in Inu Yashas room lay his the half of the jewel that Kagome possesed, and was buried with her. "How did that get here? It was buried with Kagome two years ago."  
  
"Yes M'lord, and now that its here, how do you suppose it got here?" a tiny voice piped up from Inu Yashas night table.  
  
"Dunno.go wake up Shippo, tell him to get ready to go to school.he has an hour."  
  
"Yes M'lord.may I ask how the search for your brother is going?"  
  
"Horrible.I cant find him, I don't know what his name is, .his last name that is.all that I know is he is in the Western Lands."  
  
"Ahh.I'll go and get Shippo up and ready for school."  
  
Twenty minutes later Inu Yasha emerges from his room and makes his way down the hall.Shippo is eating his breakfast in his kitsune form.  
  
"Hey kid you almost ready?"  
  
"I still have forty minutes before we leave.oh Inu Yasha someone called this morning, it was a girl, she had a voice that was simular to Kagomes." Inu Yashas ears turned to the talking kitsune. "She left a message. here." He handed Inu Yasha the paper, and on it it read :  
  
Sesshomaru Izukai  
  
Phone:433-6851  
  
Luv, Twice dead once renewed  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the paper with a look of confusion on his face. Twice dead ? Once renewed? What the hell?!  
  
".of course why you would ever want to contact your brother is beyond me.Inu Yasha. hey, where did ya go?" Inu Yasha raced to his phone upstairs. He had a private line, no one could easily easdrop. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. One ring, two, three, four.  
  
Hello?  
  
"Yes hi.is Sesshomaru in?"Inu Yasha asked politley.(Amazing!Never happen again!)  
  
Im sorry sir. hes out of town right now, can I take a message?  
  
"No but do you have a number I can reach him at?"  
  
I am only allowed to give that number to certain people. May I ask who is speaking?  
  
" Inu Yasha Izukai.I never even thought that he would use our fathers last name.hm.I underestimate my brother."  
  
Would you please hold.  
  
***  
  
(At Sesshomarus office in Chicago.[Chicago?What would he want to do there?!])  
  
Sesshomarus phone rings, and he [oviously] answers it.  
  
"Hello?Sesshomaru Izukai speaking."  
  
Hello Sess-sama.  
  
"Ah Rin.what can I do for you?"  
  
I have a phone call for you on line one.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Inu Yasha Izukai sir.  
  
"My brother?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Positive.  
  
"Put him through."  
  
Yes sir.one moment.  
  
[Momentary silence.]  
  
***  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hey little bro. its been a long time hasn't it?  
  
"Too long brother, too long."  
  
What can I do for you today.not like I ever have done anything.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
Chicago.  
  
"Right.when will you be back in Japan?"  
  
In a few days I suppose, why?  
  
"I cant say now, but maybe when you get back in town."  
  
It's a possibility.  
  
"When and where, Im sorta running out of time here, ."  
  
Oh why?  
  
"Well your secretary, that girl, had me on hold for a whole damn twenty minutes! And I have to drop off Shippo and (gulp) Sota at school in a few minutes."  
  
(Sigh.)Whats wrong little brother?  
  
"I cant tell you now, Im almost out of time, call back when you get in town again."(Click.)  
  
Inu Yasha hung up the phone tears of pain ans sorrow streaming down his face. ' Guess I better go take those kids to school.' And with that he went downstairs to find Shippo talking on the other line with Sota.  
  
Upon seeing Inu Yasha come down stairs again, Shippo told Sota that they would be there briefly, and to be ready.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, now that their at school," Inu Yasha said to no one in particular. "Guess I'll go see her." On that notion he turned his car towards her, and the graveyard.  
  
Once he was there however, he was having second thoughts about entering.A dark shadow loomed over the once sunny Tokyo, and a sight that was rarely seen came into his view.a black crow.  
  
'Bad omen.'He thought to himself. ' Wonder whats wrong.' Unaware that he had been walking, he stopped, ironicly infront of a grave stone. An empty grave tomb. The grave marker read: Higorashi Kagome, Rest In Peace. It was broken into many pieces, and traces of someones blood were evident among the grass and stone around the empty hole.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?!!!!' His mind raced. 'Where is Kagomes grave? Wheres she?Arraghh!!Dammit Im confused as hell..ooo? Huh? Waz that! Iz zat my mother? Ah shit! Now Im just confused even more!'  
  
The lady looked at Inu yasha, "Shes missing son." She whispered.  
  
"NO SHIT!!"  
  
"Someones fighting for her, someone who wants her dead, and alive."  
  
"Huh?Dead and alive? Whoever this is, he cant have both."  
  
" Indeed not.You my son, should find her."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You love her do you not?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah."  
  
"Well look for her then!!"Inu yasha flinched. "Oi. She knows something Inu yasha, so does your brother, ask him, tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?!" He gave a menacing glare to his previously dead parent. "EVERYTHING!Geese.just tell him everything, hell be more than willing to help you, you know that."  
  
"Yeah.guess so."  
  
"But first, look around here, report this incident to the poloce."  
  
"."  
  
"Arigato Inu yasha."  
  
The sun then returned to Tokyo, but it didn't seem quite as bright, not any more. He followed his mothers wishes and looked around, and in his search, he found scrawled into a tree, IM BACK.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well that only took me forever to write.sorry.anyone confused? Well sorry if you are. Im trying to build up a bit of suspense, hope its working. oh and for any of you wondering, I have a reason behind almost everything I write. And yes I do have a reason for why Kagome didn't die from being sliced on the neck, it didn't hit anything! But that's not quite it..Hope a new chapter comes up soon! Thanx to everyone who reads this ! Oh and I think I forgot the disclaimer.well you know the routine, but if you want to I can put one up in the next chapter, or you can just remember all the other ones, and think about that. please continue to read and review! Remember I even accept flames! 


	6. Past Problems

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, kinda busy, tests, Christmas ya' know.oh and I AM SO SORRY if some of the characters seem a little OOC.(Kumi will try to correct her error.)AND I HAVE ONLY READ INU YASHA 1- 10!!!!!  
  
Kwick legend:  
  
. Someone talking on the other end of a phone  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
"."Speech  
  
*"."*/*.* Speech/thoughts of unkown being  
  
~.~ Talking on the television  
  
* .* Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Inu Yasha, all I own is a pair of socks.  
  
WITH DEMONS BLOOD AND A MORTALS LOVE CHAPTER FOUR  
  
PAST PROBLEMS  
  
~.And in more news, the missing girl has still yet to be found, not a trace of her has been seen or heard of, in a month of searching, no clue has been uncovered as to the whereabouts of the departed Higurashi Kago.~  
  
"God damn it you son of a bitch! You think that I don't know that shes been dead??!?!!!" Inu Yasha bellowed. 'A month, its been a fricken month already!.' Slowly the hanyou turned his head towards the window, the blinds were closed, but a small crack of light shone through leaving an unkown trail for the mischevious dog- demon to follow, but with not a spark of fight left in him he just sat.[Not at all like the Inu we all luv.] 'Shit where are you wench?'  
  
The day was long, and his bag was already at the Sunset Shrine, waiting for him.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, a rare event scince the 'incident'. Sesshomaru and Rin sat at a table with Inu Yasha, relishing in the events that had happened in the past couple of weeks.  
  
*Stupid baka, doesn't even know. bah! I think he has a hole for a head.*  
  
".So I don't know what to do anymore." Inu Yasha finished off his story, his gaze at his soup bowl.  
  
"Well all that I can think of is to go back to our time, and I guess we can work it all out there.you may just get a new look on life." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, but was easily heard by his brother.  
  
'Go back in time. this just might work.'  
  
*End flash back *  
  
The highway was empty, no vehicles, and so he drove, but not with despair, with determination.  
  
"Try and take my woman will you, you bastard,." Inu yasha held up a printed photograph [from the computer]of of the man he had seen when Kagome was found not in her room, but on the ground, levels below.  
  
Over the month of her disapearance, he had gotten his act together, looking up information on the supposed father, that killed his own daughter. He had found him, quite easily actually, too easily.  
  
Retired detective/spy.  
  
'Explains how he can creep around without being noticed.'  
  
He pulled up to the sunset shrine, and unlocked the back door.  
  
'No one home, oh well.'  
  
Going up to Kagomes room he put on his old red fire rat cloak, pulling tessaiga to his waist, he set off towards the well, and his true home,. for now.  
  
The shrine house was like a dark room, with cracks of light, and sitting beside the well Shippo waited patiently.  
  
"Took you long enough, lets go, I cant wait to smell FRESH air again."  
  
"Me too kid, me too." He grabbed his bag, and the tail of his comrade, and pulled the kitsune up to his face.  
  
"No funny buisness brat, or else."  
  
"Or else what, dog breath?"  
  
"."  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!THAT HURT INU YASHA!" From the depths of time the wails of a certain kitsune child were heard, and the abrupt shout of the older demon.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YA' STUPID FOX!!!!" (Okay, how about the not so abrupt.)  
  
***  
  
Back in Sengoku Jedai.(Hope its spelt right)  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippo wailed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you tell me why we left Miroku, Sango, Myoga, AND Kirara in the future?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey I protest! I did not stay in the future with all the smelly things and people!!" A little voice squeaked up.  
  
"Oh.Inu yasha why are we going to see your brother?"(Notice how they ignore poor Myoga?)  
  
"None of your buisness, you little shit head."  
  
"Back to your normal abnoxious self I see."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"MAKE ME!!" Shippo was now in Inu yasha's face, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well if I don't he will." Inu yasha pointed to Fluffy, who looked like he had a hedache from too much noise.  
  
'Uh oh.'Was the last thought before the pup blacked out.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Blackness, and voices, two males to be exact.And a little girl snoring beside me.Inu Yasha and his brother Sesshomaru. Creeping up to the door , I listened to the conversation that the two were having.  
  
" So just re live the whole ordeal as if nothing happened. That's all."  
  
" 'Kay."  
  
"In the meanwhile, live here, learn things be comfortable." Sesshomaru stood up to leave. "I'll take Rin, so you can get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea Sess."  
  
The door opened revealing me to the two, well one superior demon.  
  
"A spying kitsune, learn some manners." The eldest replied cooly and went to pick up the sleeping child, on his way out, he blew out the candle lighting the next room.  
  
"Oh and Inu yasha," At the sound of his name, Inu turned to face his brother. "Don't forget to relax."  
  
~ Four hundred years later in the Western domains head castle ~  
  
Blackness, and voices, two males to be exact.And a ypoung woman, by demon years snoring beside me.Inu Yasha and his brother Sesshomaru. Creeping up to the door , I listened to the conversation that the two were having.  
  
" So just re-live the whole ordeal as if nothing happened. That's all."  
  
" Right."  
  
"Call me when it does, just like before, we don't want to change too much."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"In the meanwhile, get some sleep, your gonna need it, going throught this twice and all." Sesshomaru stood up to leave. "I'll move Rin to another room, so that you can sleep, you might want to move the kitsune too."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The door opened to reveal an older, well me, exposed to well, older versions of them, but you couldn't tell just by a glance, I mean Inu had changed, he could be a full human, a hanyou, or a youkai if he wished now.  
  
"At it again kitsune, didn't living here teach you any manners?" Picking up the teenager, he went to turn out the light.  
  
"Oh and Inu yasha," At the sound of his name, Inu turned to face his brother. "Don't do anything stupid, I will be gone in the morning so don't mess up."  
  
Talk about a serious deja-view.  
  
Hope that you liked it! Oh and yes the last part was Shippos point of view. Onto the next chapter when I get around to it! Please review! I apriciate it!!!! 


	7. Authors note

Authors Note!!!:  
  
HEY I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO MY STORY!!!!TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! I CHANGED IT BECAUSE I CHANGED MY PLOT SLIGHTLY. SO YEAH DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! KUMI LUVS REVIEWS! 


	8. De-Ja vu

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IY cast. I rent the set, and write a script, so you cant sue.and I don't have anything worth sueing me for.-_-;  
  
DEMONS CLASH CHAPTER FIVE  
  
DE-JA VU  
  
The morning was here, the one day I had dreaded for four hundred years. Everything had to be the same, or damn close to it.I walked around dads old house, his home, with all his treasures, to the end of the hall, where Shippo slept.  
  
His room was bright, but he was not on the bed, nor was it made, where could he be?  
  
'Stupid kit.' Rounding the end of the bed, he saw Shippo, laying in a heap on the floor, a mess, .and asleep. (Had u fooled.)  
  
"Shippo wake up, were already off schedule." He snorted.  
  
"Fine, back to Sengoku Jedai for you, and ugh school for me.elementary school, a human elementary school."  
  
"No, not quite yet."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The two basked in silence for a few minutes, Inu Yasha interupting the vast amount of silence that had previously filled the room.  
  
"So."  
  
"So.?"Shippo mimicked.  
  
"Lets rock and roll."  
  
Upon the arrival at Sunset Shrine the two demons reached the well, they stoped.  
  
"Shippo."Inu yasha began.  
  
"Yeah, this time I know."As Shippo was talking, he placed a leaf atop his head, and transformed into his former child-like self.  
  
"How long can you stay like that again?"Inu yasha questioned.  
  
"As long as its needed." Came the reply.  
  
"Good, lets go."  
  
* " Why don't you come Inu? Are you afraid to save the girl?Afraid to save the girl you love?"*  
  
Inu yasha stopped and heard a scream, most likely Kagomes.hanging his head he muttered something, not even audible to demon ears, but was meant for the voice of his mothers ghost.  
  
"Just trust me mother, I have a plan."  
  
* "Smart boy, you have learned."*  
  
* "I would say, finally."* [Whap!]  
  
Inu yasha's head shot up, he had heard another voice, but he couldn't identify it, and didn't have the time. Mrs. Higurashi's scream could be heard in the instant he left reality, so he sadly jumped into the blackness which would take them back, back to the awful memories that haunted his dreams, that face, every night for the past four hundred years, [except when he had visions.from his mom or dad.] and he vowed he would bring it to an end this time, but he would not stand to wait that long again.  
  
He was back at the village, finding a group of people in this crowd was unlikely, but the canine companion found them at Kaedes, and dragged them to the well ordering them to wait there until he could come back for them.  
  
In a short amount of time, Sota popped up from the bottom of the well, only to be pushed back down again by a fast moving force, possibly more than one person, and in the blink of an eye, he was back at his sisters prone body.  
  
The group of mismatched travelers looked at their one time companion with horror etched on their faces, [except Fluffly, he doesn't show facial emotion, his claws were flexing with anticipation, for he had grown fond of the humans his brother traveled with.]Inu yasha stepped closer to the prone body, sliced the rope she was hanging from and turned to Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
"You two go back to Sengoku Jedai, because you don't belong in this time, you should be able to go through, if not, well you'll haf'ta get me."And with that he raced off towards the hospital, at full speed.  
  
"Uh just where is he going with my daughter?"  
  
"Inu yasha can run faster than any vehicle he'll be able to get her there faster."  
  
"And how does he know where the hospital is?"Sota piped up.  
  
"."  
  
Inu yasha returned a half hour later, and only said seven words, and only seven.  
  
"The doctors will let us see her tomorrow."  
  
Or make that eight. -_-;  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The stillness of the night, the gentle breeze blew the leaves around.and everything was quiet at the Sunset Shrine.Now over to the house of sleeping(induldge sleeping)humans,demon ..and half demon.that's right, all of them sleeping.that is until the hospital decides to see whats happening at three in the morning.  
  
Okay picture this.Inu Yasha fell asleep on the couch.beside the phone, and there is a phone beside Mrs. Higorashi's head.(Shes a very light sleeper.^_^)  
  
Ring!!!Ring!!!!RING!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhh!!!!WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!"Inu Yasha screamed. 'Oh yeah, GOD DAMN PHONE!!!!'  
  
*At the same time.*  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!OMIGOD!!!Shes dead, shes dead..DAMMIT WHERES THAT STUPID PHONE???!!!"Mrs.Higorashi bellowed, stumbling around the dark room.  
  
The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Sota. "Mom.whats all the screaming about?" (Ring.ring.)  
  
"And what the hell is that sound?"A sleepy group of humans mumbled, while triping over themselves trying to get in the room.  
  
"The phone, omigod.shes dead.where.oh there it is.hello? (Pause..)Yes this is she.huh? You mean to tell me that you called at three in the morning just to tell me that my daughter has regained consiousness, you mean to tell me that you woke up the entire household for that?!!(Silence)Now?! No way.as much as I love my daughter.(Pause)NO!!!!" SLAM!!!!! The group just stood there staring.  
  
"Feh.I don't care, Im going to the hospital, NOW. If Kagomes up she'll most likely want to know a bunch of stuff, so Im."[Hey! When did Inu-chan get there?]  
  
"NO!You are going to stay put until morning.you don't know your way around Tokyo, and I will not go around to find you tommorow, got it?!"  
  
'Shows what she knows.'He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes M'am."Inu Yasha retorted rudely. 'Somethins up, that girl didn't smell quite like my Kagome.something was ever so slightly different.' His thoughts were anoyingly interupted in a brief moment."Huh?"  
  
"I said try and get some more sleep, we will all go see her in the morning." And with that said the house went back to quiet and the peaceful sound of people sleeping, all except for Inu Yasha.  
  
***  
  
"OMIGOD!!Someone call up Tia!Ms.Higurashi's on the ground!"One doctor shouted.  
  
"So what?Why freak?She only went from the bed to the fl."Another began, but was cut off.  
  
"Twenty - three floors down.call.Her."  
  
* * *  
  
Silence at The Sunset Shrine until.the cursed phone rings.again.  
  
"@!:@#!" (Guess who?) "Damn cursed phone!!!" Inu Yasha yelled and picked up the phone. "Hello?!"  
  
Hello who's speaking? Is Mrs.Tia Higorashi in?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mrs.Higorashi?..  
  
"Yeh, yeah just a minute.here."Inu Yasha handed the phone to Mrs.Higorashi who had woken up and came down stairs.  
  
Mrs.Higorashi.  
  
"What are you doing calling at this hour?!.[pause]AGAIN!!??"  
  
We must ask you to come to the hospital.  
  
"Why would I."  
  
It envolves your daughter Kagome..  
  
"Im very well aware that it involves my daughter!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha flinched at the tone that she was using, Gee.I don't think that Ive ever heard her use that tone before,well except when this happened the first time . almost like she doesn't really care about Kagome. gods Im confused.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Huh?What?!"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"."Inu Yasha was taken to Kagomes room to get some 'within the time era' kinda clothes. even though he had a closet double the size of this room full of them and set off towards some serious de ja vu.  
  
When they got to the destination, they noticed that all the lights were onthen it happened.Mrs.Higorashi saw it first.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Shit, what the hell?" A doctor turnedaround to face Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hey what are you looking at?!"  
  
Then he saw what the crowd was starring at.Her blood covered the ground benath her. 'No.god no.not yet.its too soon, not again.'Inu Yasha crouched down to touch his loves face. 'I never got to tell her, but why does she smell so odd?' Kagome was lying motionless in the substance known to the world as blood, hers at that.  
  
Tears started to stream down Inu Yasha's face. "No.shes not dead, no way, not again."Inu Yasha nelt down beside her taking in her smell, it wasn't right, maybe he could put his theory to good use.  
  
"Young man. my daughter is dead, deal with it." Inu Yasha was about to respond, but then it hit him. 'Daughter?!' He looked up just in time, just in time to see the face, of that same man, reacting quicker than before he took a quick smell and lodged it in his memory, and swiped at the man, grabbing a piece of his coat.  
  
"Who ever you are you will regret this night."Inu yasha spoke with a cold voice.  
  
1 The funeral was long and drawn out, once again it was raining, but Inu yasha didn't cry. After all the fights, the demons, the close timing, barley scraping through death times they had had together, his girl had died from her own blood,. supposedly.But what if he wasn't her father?  
  
Inu yasha stood behind the rest of the group, not willing to belive that it had happened.again. He pulled out his cell phone, which no one but Shippo [in the present company] knew he had. Dialing up his brothers cell, he pushed talk.  
  
Sesshomaru Izukai speaking, what can I do for you.Inu Yasha?  
  
"Im at the funeral."  
  
Good, look for that tree.before someone sees you.  
  
"'Kay, you on the plane?"  
  
Yup.A blanket of uncomfortable silence enveloped the two brothers, but nothing was heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
Turning the corner to where the tree would be he noticed the same scrawl, but pad it no heed, he had seen it before, nothing new.  
  
Hey Inu.what happened there.?  
  
"Dunno, but its here, still I don't think that it had time to be removed by time."  
  
Alright, my phones battery is dieing. Heres what your gonna do.Get the hell out of there. Something doesn't fit, and I'm not willing to risk any lives.  
  
Thunder crashed in the backround.  
  
"Your in the sky whats coming?"  
  
Death itself,  
  
"Death?!???"  
  
Indeed, get everyone out.Now.Click.  
  
"You got it."Inu yasha paused and sniffed the area. He could smell it. Death. Coming on a fast cloud of terror.  
  
He stopped infront of Kagomes mother, unaware that he had beeen walking in the first place.  
  
"We gotta go. Now." He said firmly.  
  
"Wha..?This is my daughters funeral, you ungrateful."She hissed.  
  
"I know, and I pray that she forgives me, but I can smell death coming.Fast, and if we don't get out of here, we might find more people dead than Kagome."  
  
*'Very good Inu yasha, very good indeed.'*  
  
Authors note: Sorry that it took me so long! Okay heres the deal, I don't think that Fluffy should be heartless, so in this fic hes not gonna be!!^0^ Sorry!!!!Any way the next chapter should be up soon!Please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! 


	9. The wave of death

Disclaimer:I no own you no sue!!  
  
AN:Hey!!!!Lookie!!!!!NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!Hopes yah like!!!!Hey, I need five  
  
reviews at least, to continue, or zip!!!!!!No more!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHHHAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
DEMONS CLASH  
  
CHAPTER SIX THE WAVE OF DEATH  
  
He stopped infront of Kagomes mother, unaware that he had beeen walking in the first place.  
  
"We gotta go. Now." He said firmly.  
  
"Wha..?This is my daughters funeral, you ungrateful…"She hissed.  
  
"I know, and I pray that she forgives me, but I can smell death coming.Fast, and if we don't get out of here, we might find more people dead than Kagome."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A black shadowy figure emerged from the woods, positivly reekeing of blood, Inu noticed, Kagomes blood, he killed her!!!!! 'Duh Inu, think,hes death of course he killed her.'  
  
The cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and headed right towards Inu yasha. People were screaming in terror, but Inuyasha held his ground. 'Waita minute!!!' "Your not death are you girl?!!!" The figure shook its head in reply.  
  
"No I am not what you thought, but my master is coming. And I have an unknown blood here, but Iknow that you can identify it, that girl that one right there. She is but a mystery, "Pointing to Kagomes grave marker she continued. "Is everything what is seems young demon? I know about everything, I am but the watcher, the death watcher, people call me the grim reaper, but in truth I am only the death watcher, I do not bring death upon people, my master does. And in turn you may know of him, you've lived long enoough to. Recently, that man. He was no father…"  
  
"Shutup.Who are you?"Inu Yasha replied coldly.  
  
"I am what I am, and my given name is of no importance, so I shall tell you anyways, because I know you will ask for it anyways. My name is Mauka.[Pronounced May-You –Kah] If you need me, just call, here's my card.  
  
Mauka, Death Watcher  
  
Ph.734-7734  
  
He looked down at the card, and when he looked up, she was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Back in the Western Domain ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"…And that's it Sess…it was creepy, I don't know if I should make heads or tails out of it, or just leave it…"  
  
"It would seem that she knows of Kagome, or she would not have been here.Or there…"  
  
"Hey guys!!!!!!!Look on the television!!!!!Six deaths were counted today!!!!!!Someones really mad down there!!!!One of them was that Hobo guy!!!!!!Shit!!!!!!!Look at this, they know who did it!!!!The cops already have a photo of him!!"  
  
The two brothers stared at the tv intensly, the younger one recognising the man in an instant.  
  
"That was the bastard who killed Kagome."Inu growled. But before he could say much more, the doorbell rang, soon to be followed by a brief knock on the closed living room door, Shippo got up to get it, but was in for the skock of his life when he did.  
  
"K-k-k-kagome!????What!!!!???H-how?Your dead !!!!!We buried you yesterday!!!!!But you , your right ….here…….."Before finishing, he fell, unconsious to the floor.Catching him in her arms, the now alive, Kagome stroked the kitsunes hair, while two sets of golden eyes starred holes into her.Without looking up the girl snapped.  
  
"Its quite rude to stare you know!"Sesshomaru took the cub and left the un- dead priestess and the hanyou alone to talk.  
  
"…….."  
  
"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do, but I don't have the time, hes already here in the house, hes looking for me, you have no clue how many strings I had to pull for this time, so here, open it tonight when your ALONE. Got it?"Nodding his head in reply, he starred at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you really here?"He asked once he got his voice back.  
  
"Yes an no, I am but I am not….I just wante…."Her voice was cut short, by the sudden rush of fluid coming from where her heart would have been, had it not have been stuck to the sword sticking out through her chest. Blood pooled out beneath her, in a tide pool of red, and behimd her he heard that damned laugh again,  
  
"If only you would listen halfling, that's three times, how many more can you take?"The voice chuckled. "I have taken whats dear to you can you lie about it, of course not, you already openly admitted it.But I am taking the next step, and I took the first, my reincarnate, had the right idea, a corrupt world has corrupt rules and people, so why doesn't the most corrut of all rule, hmmm?" The shadow of the man disapeared into the darkness, leaving him with what used to be a human girl, but now was just a doll.  
  
'A golem spell…wait then…'  
  
*'You got itdog – boy…you got itnow if only I could tell you, drat…'*  
  
AN:HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cliff hanger, if you can call that a cliffhanger, hope you ;liked my insanity, and insanly short chapter!!!!See you next time!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Realization from a letter  
  
"That's it Sess!!!!That's the key!!!I need to find it, then maybe she'll stand a chance, and everything wnt be like a broken record!…"  
  
*'Your getting closer son, your mother and I are very proud of you, now go!!!!!'*  
  
  
  
There done. Another chapter, the next one will hopefully get up on the net sooner, remember, AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS OR NO MORE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
